


Don't Fear The Reaper

by SaraTheKhaleesi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, Alcohol, All characters except for sans that are tagged are just briefly mentioned, Angst and Feels, Cigarettes, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FYI this fic deals with really dark and heavy shit, Oneshot, POV Sans, PTSD, Prostitution, Sans Has Issues, Sans doesn't give a fuck, Sans is so sad, Skeletons, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, i wanted to write a sans fic and out came this depressing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTheKhaleesi/pseuds/SaraTheKhaleesi
Summary: Sans had always enjoyed the silence. For as long as he can remember, it has always been his friend. It grounded him when nothing else would. It made him feel.....stable.Well, as stable as he'd ever get.But what happens when the silence turns on him? When the silence becomes deadly, and before he can even react, he'll be gone. Drowned within his own violent thoughts. Sans knew it was only a matter of time before the silence would turn on him. So in the mean time, while he awaits the reaper, Sans decided, its time to have some fun while he still has the chance.After all, death is nothing to be afraid of.----------------------Some sansy smutty oneshotness.My tumblr:littleladyyred.tumblr.com





	Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> If you're easily triggered by Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, and other stuff like that, this is your warning.
> 
> This work contains Explicit Sexual Content and Strong Sexual and Heavy Adult Themes.

_Alone_

 

 

 

**Monday, July 3; 12:35 AM**

 

“ _Y-yess, yess, Oh god-d. Don’t stop._ ”

The prostitute's voice sounded so soft, so hungry, _so satisfied_ as Sans shoved his face in between her thighs. She was dripping wet, and he just couldn’t get enough of her sweetness that was practically pouring out of her. He let his electric tongue explore every inch of her core, and it was beginning to drive her crazy.

“ _Oh f-fuck, yeah-yeah, oh god I’m so close._ ”

Sans smiled at her desperate voice. This was his favorite part. The prostitute was practically screaming now, begging him to make her cum. She was already so wet, she just need a few finishing touches to push her over the edge. Sans then moved his tongue away from her clit and replaced it with his thumb. He looked up towards her and took in the sight that was presented in front of him.

She was sprawled out on top of his poorly made mattress.  Her short, blond hair fell into her ocean eyes, as her pale complexion was covered in sweat. She had one hand grasped tightly around the top of the mattress, while the other rest on the back of Sans’ skull, desperate to have him eat her again. She looked at him with pure lust in her eyes, as her chest rose and fell with her ragged breathing.

Sans smiled a menacing smile. “ _what's that_? you want me to keep _going_? you’re going to have to ask nicely, _sweetheart._ ”

The prostitute was in agony as Sans held his thumb firmly against her aching clit. He could tell she was so close to her climax, but he didn’t care. He needed her to beg.

Sans really like it when they begged.

“Ple-eease. _Please let me cum, baby_ . Please. I-I’m so close. _Plea-sse,_ ”

Sans smiled at her plead, and responded with, “ _it would be my pleasure_.”

And with that, Sans sent his thumb spiraling into small, quick circles, as he shoved his electric tongue deep inside of her. Her sweet juices flowed into his mouth perfectly as she came almost immediately. She screamed and dug her nails into his skull, making him only hungry for more. As she began to come down from her explosive climax, Sans lifted away from her sopping core, her sweetness still dripping from his mouth, and pulled her hips towards his pelvis.

 

Now it was _his_ turn.

 

Sans pulled away his black shorts, and with a wave of blue, the familiar tingling sensation of magic formed at the base of his pelvis. The prostitute looked over at Sans with wide eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel the heat, emiting off of her, which only excited him even further. Unable to hold back, in one swift motion, he pushed himself inside of her, causing a loud and pleasured scream from her pretty pink lips.

The pleasure that filled up Sans, was instantaneous. She wasn’t necessarily tight, but rather just pleasantly secure around his length. He gripped her hips and found a quick, but steady, pace that electrified his entire body. He could feel his magic, surging throughout the room as he slammed into her faster and faster. She was _so_ good, _this_ was _so good_.

This was _exactly_ what he needed right now.

  
She was screaming again. Her face, painted red while her perfectly round breasts bounced with every thrust.

“ _Yes-yes-YES_ , OH GOD, _FUCK ME_  OH- _FUUUUCK_ -”

A few quick more thrust, and she reached her peak. Sans could feel her convulse and tighten around him, before her sweetness covered his pulsating, electric-cock. As she rode through her climax, Sans was only a few paces behind. He pumped into her, harder and harder, as his nails dug into her hips, drawing small drops of blood. He voiced a loud, breathy moan and threw his head back with one final thrust, before his magic poured out of him and released into her core.

Sans held himself still, as he regained his breathing, before pulling out completely. It was only a matter of seconds before his blue magic evaporated.

“Well, that was...certainly _something_.” The prostitute said as she pushed herself to sitting position. “I definitely was _not_ expecting _that._ ”

Sans fell backwards, drained from exhaustion, landing his spine up against the cream-colored wall and pulling his knees into his chest. “what can i say? i’m just full of surprises.”  

His voice was bland and maybe even bored, as he leaned over to the bedside table to grab his lighter and smokes. The prostitute sat quietly in front of him, just patiently watching as Sans placed a cigarette between his teeth, and ignited it with a single stroke from his lighter.

“How does that even work? You’re just bones?” She said raising an eyebrow.

Sans took a long drag before blowing the smoke into the air. “how’d you think i was able to _fuck_ you? _magic_.”

“I was under the impression that you needed a _wand_ for magic. I had no idea you could create _cocks_ out of thin air.”

Sans didn’t answer the prostitute. In fact, he barely even made eye contact with her. He continued his smoke silence before finally grabbing his wallet off of the bedside table. “how much do i owe you?”

The prostitute scoffed in disbelief. “ _That’s it?_ You want me gone already?”

“it’s late, and i got work in the mornin’.” Sans fumbled through his wallet, searching for his cash. “plus, i got a brother who’s asleep in the next room over. i’d rather just avoid any questions, by having you leave now.”

The prostitute shot Sans a questionable look, before pushing herself off of the bed to gather her clothes. “Whatever you want, baby _._ You _are_ the customer.”

“you didn’t answer my question.” Sans’ voice was low, and maybe even slightly irritated. He looked over to the prostitute and watched her squeeze back into her tight-fitting, strapless dress. It was incredibly short, and hugged her in all the right places. The dress _alone_ was one of the reasons Sans had picked _her_ in the first place.

“ _85_.” She said casually as she grabbed her knee-high leather boots, and began to zip them up.

“done.” Sans grabbed four twenties and a five out of his wallet, as if it was nothing, and held it out for her to take. She made sure to slide her fingers over his phalanges as she took the cash.

She folded the green bills and stuffed them into her bust, before turning away and heading for the door. Sans continued his cigarette as he waited patiently for her to leave. He immediately thought of Papyrus, sleeping on the other side of his bedroom wall. He was thankful that he used his magic to soundproof his room. The last thing Sans needed was his innocent, little brother asking all kinds of questions that Sans _definitely_ did not want to answer.

The bedroom door opened with a _creek_ , as the prostitute began to show herself out. She walked through the doorway, her high-heel boots clicking with every step, before suddenly stopping in her tracks. She stood motionless in the doorway, for a few long moments, before turning around completely and fixing her eyes back on Sans.

“ _Why_?” The prostitute asked in a soft, yet confused tone.

“ _‘why’_ what?”

“You’re quite popular on the streets, ya know. A _regular,_ by most standards. Some of the girls even place bets. _‘Who’s gonna get em’ tonight?_ _Who’s gonna get Mr. Sansy?’_ So I gotta ask….. _Why_? Why do you do **_this_** almost _every night?_ You’ve clearly got money. Probably a nice family too. Why not just get _a wife_ and be done with it?”

Sans inhaled his smoke deeply before giving a cold answer. “i don’t do relationships.”

“Ever hear of _‘friends with benefits?’_ Last time I checked, you don’t gotta pay for those.”

Sans glanced over to the prostitute as he threw his finished smoke into the overflowing ashtray, on the bedside table. “i don’t know why you’re still here. _we’re done_. you can go _now_.”

The prostitute was taken back by Sans’ harsh words. She scoffed in at him and shook her head in disbelief. There were a few seconds of silence before she spoke.

“Ya know, _maybe that’s it_. Maybe it’s not that you don’t **_do_ ** relationships, it’s that you can’t **_get_ ** a relationship. I bet you also _‘distance’_ yourself from others to _‘be alone’_ , but really…..you're alone because no one can _stand_ to be around you. You’re _alone_ , because you’re an _asshole_.”

Sans barely even flinched at her words. He had gotten really _good_ at ignoring people, _this_ was no different.

Although he was really hoping she would just make _her point_ and _leave_.

“It’s sad, really. I pity you, _I do_ …..I’m sure it gets real lonely, being _unwanted_.”

 

Silence.

 

“Well then, You have a good night, Mr. Sansy. _I’m sure our paths will cross again._ ”

Finally, without any further interruption, the bedroom door shut with a _thud_ , and Sans was left alone with silence.

He sat there for a bit. Just alone in the dark with the silence weighing around him. Sans like the silence. It was what he was use to. What he would latch onto, when nothing else was around. Silence grounded him, when nothing else would.

 

The silence was all he had.

 

Because Sans was _alone_ , despite his brother and many other Monster _‘friends’_ , he was _very, very_ alone. He struggled when it came to connecting with others. Making _friend_ s, having _relationships_ …

And maybe that was because of the resets. Because for so long, Sans _didn't care_. He didn’t try, because there was no _need_. His life was an endless cycle of _nothing_ , and some days, _death_ sounded better than _living_.

And then the barrier was broken, and …. Well, everything changed.

They were free. Everything was going be _ok_ . Frisk was _themselves (as far as he was aware)_ , everyone was _alive_ , and the _resets_ …. _the resets had stopped…_

 

Everyone was happy.

Everyone but Sans.

 

And he didn’t know _why_ he just couldn’t let himself be happy. It was like he was constantly being sucked down into this gaping black hole, and it was getting harder and harder for him to climb back out. He felt as if he were trapped in a tank of rising water. Choking and struggling to stay afloat, and some days wishing that he would just _drown_ already-

 

Sans took a long, audible breath, before shaking his violent thoughts from his head.

 

_No._

_Not tonight._

 

Pushing himself off of his bed, he made his way over to the wooden dresser on the far side of the room. He pulled open the top draw and reached inside, fumbling through the various pairs of mismatched socks, until the familiar glass bowl and medicine bottle found its way into his hands. He padded back over to his bed and sat down indian style.

Sans carefully unscrewed the top of the bottle and let the cannabis fall into his palm. He wondered for a second what Papyrus would say if he ever caught him smoking. It’s not like Marijuana was all that _harmful_ to Sans ( _especially since he’s all bones, and has no lungs to take damage_ ) but knowing his brother, he would probably completely overreact and try to have some kind of ' _intervention’._

And it’s not like Sans had a _problem_ , in any case. Sure, he smoked _a lot_ , maybe more then he should, but...it _helped_. It helped him deal with everything that went on in his _fucked up_ head. It may not be the cure for all of his problems, but it _helped_. And really, that’s all Sans could ask for. Because in all reality, his head was so _fucked up_ , if he didn’t have something to help, or at least _try_ and control it.......

 

The reaper would get there early.

 

The silence was going to kill him.

 

It was inevitable. 

 

All he could do, was wait.

The relief was instant as Sans took the first hit. The drug went right to his soul, and soothed him in a way that made him feel, almost... Stable.

Well...as _stable_ , as he would _ever_ get.

The room filled up with smoke as Sans let the drug clear his head from whatever harmful thoughts were still swirling around. He leaned over and checked his phone, it was a little past 1AM. He had to be up for 6, and out the door by 7. Alphys had hired a new Lab tech, and their first day was tomorrow.

Sans really wasn’t looking forward to it.

He took another hit, and soaked up the silence as much as he could. He was going to be up for a while, so might as well make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE AS OF 6/4/17  
> So, I marked this work as a oneshot, mostly because I'm unsure if I will ever continue this. I mostly just wanted to write so sansy smut so that's what I did. As always, follow my tumblr to keep up on my works and other shit I do. I really do appreciate all of the support and kudos from you guys. <3  
> [littleladyyred.tumblr.com](http://littleladyyred.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my other works:  
> [Fifty Shades of Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7341463/chapters/16676668)  
> [ZombieTale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7073080/chapters/16077457)  
> [The Tie that Binds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11277660/chapters/25223631)


End file.
